


Leave me be.

by orphan_account



Category: fuck off - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 2





	Leave me be.

Rose my dearest,

I know the news will suck but I won't be surprised by whatever he will say. How he will tell me. What if I don't, what if I'm fine.  
Then no one cares, idiot. 

Just take the time, steal his watch and run away to find the truth about what is really going on.  
How will his mouth move when he says it. Tells me to hurry up with the three months I have left.  
Something along those lines. 

I need to tell her. Need to show her. Need to let her know all about it. Need her.  
Come back smile. Come back. 

Nevermind. Im better off without you.  
I just need her. That's all I need. 

All I want.

Cough it up. Grab it and suck it back in you coward.  
You need more, you want more.

Her. 

You hate it, to admit it. You need me.  
Not her.  
Not love. Or if that's even qualified as love. 

Rose, I love you to death I swear.  
And it will be soon so please fuck off and let me rot in peace.

Sincerely, your host.


End file.
